


All of Us Are Drawn by Lust

by AnaGraves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGraves/pseuds/AnaGraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is not a little, lost creature anymore. And he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Us Are Drawn by Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Little something inspired by the look Petyr gave Sansa when she was coming down the stairs in 4x08.

_I've watched you from shadows, I made no sound..._

He watches her from the distance, hidden in the darkness of her room until she falls asleep. Then he walks closer, devouring the sight of her.

She resembles him her mother so much he sometimes finds himself thinking he has young Cat right in front of him. But the girl he watches over is not his Cat and she will never be her.

_The woman_ , he corrects himself. She was a girl not a long time ago, but now, even though the core of her innocence has never been stolen, she is no longer a lost bird. She is a woman. A woman he can't take his eyes off.

She is prettier than Cat. Her long ginger hair curls around her beautiful face; he has to restrain himself as much as he can from trying what they would feel like under his fingers. Her blue eyes used to look at him with fear and uncertainty, but they no longer bear those feelings. She looks at him with confidence now, thinking she got him all figured out. The fact is, she didn't. The fact is, he doesn't get him all figured out himself.

He liked that lost, innocent girl he first met, but he never really considered her interesting. She was too naive to regard her as anything more than a stupid child. He might have grown fond of her because of how much she reminded him of Cat, but nothing more. This new version of her, strong woman who started to stray from her innocence induces different emotions. And as he looks at her most of them disperse, leaving only one: lust.

Looking at her sleeping peacefully and feeling safe, he strips her bare in his mind. He touches her porcelain skin, kisses her soft lips once again. His fingers slide down her body, sending sensations right to her core until she begs him to take her.

It all happens in his mind as he stands right next to her bed and listens to her regular breathing, admiring her features or watching her chest going up and down.

Oh yes, she's definitely a woman now. He never thought he would desire her like that, but he definitely does; the beast is strong, almost overwhelming him with lust.

It wouldn't take much to get what he wants. Even in this very moment. It could happen. But he doesn't want it to go in such a way. It can't be only about taking; he also desires to feel her fingers trailing his body, making him shiver, lusting for more. He not only wants to touch her, he wants _her_ touch on him as well.

For that, he needs her to want him. For that, he needs to wait.

And he will. Because, if that was what a situation required, Petyr Baelish could be a very patient man. He will get what he wants; it was always this way.

_Always except for Cat_ , he thinks, but casts this thought away. He has to remind himself again she isn't Cat. He will make her mad about him. He will let her think she is the lady of the situation. He will make her crave for him.

He will gain her touch. And even more.

It is just a matter of time.

 


End file.
